A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
A speed reduction device such as an epicyclical gear assembly may be utilized to drive the fan section such that the fan section may rotate at a speed different than the turbine section so as to increase the overall propulsive efficiency of the engine. In such engine architectures, a shaft driven by one of the turbine sections provides an input to the epicyclical gear assembly that drives the fan section at a reduced speed such that both the turbine section and the fan section can rotate at closer to optimal speeds.
Structures and conduits that communicate lubricant to the geared architecture are attached to the geared structure and to fixed structures of the engine. Typical conduits are manufactured as cast articles with a lost core casting process. Castings produced with such processes include enclosed channels and passages that are difficult to inspect and clean. Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop lubricant conduits and structures that simplify manufacture and inspection.